Hujan, Kamu
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Yaya dan hujan di senja hari adalah perpaduan yang sangat sempurna. Day 1 : Childhood Memories #BBBFluffWeek2018


_Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios_

 _ **Hujan = Kamu © Furene Anderson**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I gain no profit for made this Fanfiction_

 _._

 _._

 _Warning : AU! Fang X Yaya 17yo!Chara, Fluff, MinorPair._

 _If you don't feel enough with this Fanfiction, better if you stop read it, and push the back button then search the other story which you like the most of._

 _ **#BBBFluffWeek2018**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **There's just no rhyme or reason**_

 _ **only this sense of completion**_

 _ **and in your eyes**_

 _ **I see the missing pieces**_

 _ **I'm searching for**_

 _ **I think I found my way home**_

 _ **Now playing : Savage Garden - I knew I Loved You Before I Met You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

TINITT TINITT!

Suara klakson bersahutan ramai di jalan raya kota Pulau Rintis, sore itu. Macet. Para pengemudi saling berteriak, menekan, suaranya berbaur dengan hujan deras yang tidak berhenti mengguyur sejak pagi.

Fang sama sekali tidak peduli. Laki-laki dengan potongan rambut yang sengaja diacak-acak itu hanya berdiri kalem di halte tanpa niat mengeluh apapun. Buat apa? Toh dengan dia berteriak, mobil dan motor itu masih terus akan disana kan? Lebih baik dia menikmati hujan sambil membayangkan makan donat lobak merah dengan cokelat panas begitu sampai rumah. Pasti mantap.

" ...Sayang sekali hujan, Ya. Aku jadi tidak bisa menjual biskuit-biskuitku ini, kan? Ah, tapi bisa juga sih. Malah lebih gampang menjualnya karena mobil-mobil itu berhenti. Kau mau membantuku, kan Fang?"

Aih. Hampir saja dia lupa alasan mengapa dia bisa terjebak di halte ini. Kalau bukan karena kalah taruhan bersama Boboiboy dan Gopal, tentu Fang juga sebenarnya ogah membantu Yaya berjualan biskuit mematikan miliknya. _Well,_ Fang bukannya malas. Toh, di sekolah pun dia mendapat predikat siswa terajin karena sering datang pagi. Masalahnya adalah meski terlihat sok dan masa bodoh, Fang masih punya hati. Mana tega dia menjual biskuit yang jelas-jelas bisa mengakibatkan orang pingsan dalam sekali gigit. Kalau sampai ketahuan polisi, bisa-bisa mereka dipidana.

Fang melirik. Mata Yaya berbinar-binar. Gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggenggam keranjang berisi tepung-tepung kering yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

"Err ... bagaimana ya?" Tanya Fang pura-pura berpikir. Menaikkan kacamata ungu yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Laki-laki itu menahan keinginannya yang berteriak untuk kabur. "Bukannya aku tidak mau. Cuma sekarang kan hujan deras. Aku sih tidak masalah kalau sampai hujan-hujannan. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa kata ibumu nanti kalau melihat anaknya pulang dengan baju basah kuyup. Malam-malam lagi."

Jangan salah sangka. Fang sama sekali tidak perhatian. Apa boleh buat, itu satu-satunya cara untuk megelak dari pekerjaan yang menyiksa ini. _Well_ , kalau Yaya sampai baper, itu sih karena Fang memang mempesona. Batinnya narsis.

"Benar juga sih, habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat mau memperkenalkan bentuk baru biskuitku ini. Bukankah bentuk mereka lucu-lucu? Kau sependapat, kan Fang? Kan Kan?"

"I-i-iya ... Ya." Ditanya begitu, entah kenapa Fang deg-degan. Perutnya mulas. Tidak ingin bohong sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia masih sayang nyawa. "Mereka lucu kok. Lucu. Hahaha." Akhirnya Fang cuma bisa tertawa garing.

"Tuh kan, kubilang juga apa? Biskuitku memang lucu-lucu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menjual mereka semua."

 _Sumpah Yaya. Kau itu cantik. Tapi kenapa kau harus sadis begini sih? Mau berapa orang lagi coba yang ingin kau jadikan korban?!_

Fang tidak merespon berlebih selain anggukan formalitas. Mata violetnya melirik. Ditatapnya teman gadis yang sudah bermain dengannya sejak kecil. Meski postur badannya tidak setinggi dirinya, wajah Yaya tidak berubah banyak. Ia masih tetap imut saat memandang hujan dengan mata berbinar. Hujan kesukaan Yaya. Dari kecil dan mungkin tidak akan berubah.

Diam-diam, Fang mengulas senyum. Meski menyebalkan, Yaya masih masuk kedalam kategori orang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Fang?" Yaya tersenyum. Dan sampai kapan pun Fang tidak mau mengakui kalau ia sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta pada senyum Yaya sejak lama. "Mau mandi hujan? Tadi kau bilang tidak masalah kan kalau hujan-hujannan?"

Fang terkejut. "Eh, Iya sih. Tapi kau bagaimana? jangan harap aku mau tanggung jawab kalau kau sampai sakit, ya?"

Yaya justru tertawa. Duh, Yaya kalau tertawa itu tolong kondisikan dong. Kau tidak tahu apa kalau Fang berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak diabetes di tempat.

"Meski kau bilang begitu, kau akan tetap tanggung jawab kan?" Yaya masih tertawa. "Dasar _tsundere."_

"Hei! Aku bukan _Tsundere_ lah!" Melihat gadis merah muda itu tertawa, tentu membuat Fang gusar. Matanya memicing semakin sipit, sementara wajahnya—Fang tidak mau mengakui ini— mendadak terasa hangat.

"Iya, iya." Yaya hanya menggeleng-geleng seakan-akan Fang adalah anak kecil yang baru saja melakukan tindakan bodoh. "Jadi, mau kan? Daripada kita harus berdiri di sini dan tidak tahu kapan hujan akan berhenti, sekalian saja kita hujan-hujanan."

Fang berdehem. " _Well_ , kalau itu maumu, aku bisa apa."

Sebisa mungkin Fang menahan senyum begitu Yaya mulai berjalan mendahuluinya keluar dari halte. Berlari dan melompat-lompat begitu hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Diam-diam, Fang mengambil ponsel, memotret. Yaya dan hujan di senja hari adalah perpaduan yang sangat sempurna. Kemudian Fang menyusul, gadis itu sudah memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Bagaimana? Seru kan? Jadi _flashback_ masa kecil." Suara hujan terlalu nyaring, Yaya terpaksa membesarkan suara miliknya supaya terdengar.

"Heh, memangnya kapan kita pernah hujan-hujanan begini?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa. Kita dulu sering lari-larian di tengah hujan kalau pulang sekolah. Biasanya kau akan saingan dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Ying adalah yang paling benci hujan. Jadi, cuma dia membawa payung. Apa kau ingat waktu kita menemukan kucing terjebak di selokan saat kelas enam SD?"

Fang tertawa kecil. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa. "Dan kucing itu masih ada sampai sekarang di rumah Ying."

"Iya, iya." Yaya mengangguk.

Sesuatu menggelitik perut Fang saat percakapannya dengan Yaya mulai terkoordinasi.

"Dan namanya adalah ..."

"Kooni!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kemudian saling melempar tawa.

Senja sudah bergulir berganti malam. Macet kendaraan pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menemui titik lancar. Tidak ada bulan. Tapi bagi Fang, lampu jalan saja sudah cukup baginya untuk membuat suasana di sekitarnya menjadi romantis. Fang sudah menjadi sahabat Yaya selama enam tahun. Di awal, perasaannya hanya murni sebatas sahabat, tapi entah sejak kapan pandangan akan Yaya dimata Fang sedikit demi sedikit bergeser. Entah sejak kapan, Fang selalu terkagum melihat wajah Yaya. Entah sejak kapan, Fang mulai tertarik memperhatikan kegiatan apa yang dilakoni Yaya. entah sejak kapan, Fang mulai cemburu saat dia mendengar _gossip_ antara Yaya dan Boboiboy. Entah sejak kapan, Fang selalu ingin melihat tawa Yaya terlepas untuknya. Seperti sekarang.

"Yaya." Panggilan itu terlontar. Yaya balas menatapnya. "Aku suka padamu."

Hening. Mereka hanya berdiri di tengah hujan sambil menatap satu sama lain. Yaya terdiam. genderang dalam hati Fang sudah bertabuh layaknya bedug hari raya. Cemas. Takut-takut Yaya akan menolak perasaannya dan hubungan mereka akan hambar sehambar sayur tanpa garam.

Menghela napas, gadis di depannya perlahan tersenyum. "Aku ... aku juga suka kamu Fang."

Melongo sebentar, Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Tapi kemudian Fang tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Jika tadi dalam hatinya adalah tabuhan bedug, sekarang dia merasa kembang api meledak dalam jantungnya. Perasaannya terbalas.

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Fang menautkan jari-jarinya di tangan Yaya.

"Jadian?" Tanya Fang.

Gadis itu tersipu. Meski hari sudah gelap, tapi rona merah muda pada pipi Yaya sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan. Fang gemas.

"Bagaimana Fang?" Yaya bertanya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Ya sekarang kita jadian." Kening Fang mengernyit. Heran. Bukankah baru saja kosakata itu terdengar jelas?

"Fang?"

—FANG!"

Pemuda berkacamata sontak terkejut. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali dan dia menemukan dirinya masih terjebak di halte bersama gadis yang beberapa detik lalu mengaku kalau ia juga menyukai Fang.

 _Jadi tadi itu cuma khayalanku saja, eh?_

Sumpah. Fang ingin sekali menubrukkan dirinya ke tembok terdekat. Bagaimana coba dia bisa berhalusinasi hal semacam itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? daritadi bengong terus. Ada masalah?"

Gadis itu menatanya khawatir. Fang menggeleng seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Jujur saja, Fang masih terpukul. Terpukul karena Yaya adalah orang yang memergokinya sedang melamun. Bagaimana wajahnya tadi? Aneh kah? Menjijikkan kah? tidak keren kah? Dan berapa lama? Dan berapa kali dia mengabaikan ucapan Yaya saat melamun?

Sumpah. Fang benar-benar ingin memaki dirinya kalau boleh.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja." Yaya tersenyum. Kali ini untuk menatap Yaya saja, Fang tidak berani. Malu. "Ayo pulang, hujannya sudah agak reda. Tidak masalah kan kalau kita sedikit hujan-hujanan?"

Fang mengangguk. Kemudian Yaya bersiap melangkah keluar dari halte. Jujur, Fang masih penasaran dengan halusinasinya tadi. Entah kenapa, tadi itu terasa sangat nyata. Apakah jika Fang mengutarakan perasannya sekarang, Yaya akan menerimanya juga.

Maka sebelum Yaya melangkah lebih jauh, Fang sudah mencekal pergelangan Yaya. Di tengah-tengah hujan yang turun, Yaya menatap Fang. Bertanya-tanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan." Fang berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang sudah meledak-ledak. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Fang._

"Yaya, sebenarnya aku ..." Fang menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Yaya menunggu.

 _Teruskan Fang! Berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa!_

"Yaya, aku sebenarnya ... aku suka ... aku suka pada—"

 _Yap. Berhasil! Tinggal sedikit lagi, teruskan!_

"Biskuitmu."

 _Apa?! idiot! Maksudku bukan itu! Dasar bodoh! Bukan Yaya bukan itu maksudku sebenarnya aku suka ... aku suka pada—_

"Sungguh?" Ucap Yaya penuh harap. Senyumnya tersungging lebar. "Aku senang karena kau mau jujur, Fang. Aku harap setelah ini kau mau menemaniku menjual biskuit setiap hari. Asal kau tahu saja, bersamamu sepanjang hari ternyata bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Untuk sesaat, Fang masih mengutuk mulut dan pikirannya karena tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Tapi kemudian, laki-laki berkacamata itu balas tersenyum.

" _Well_ , kalau itu maumu aku bisa apa?"

Kemudian mereka saling menatap, saling tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Tidak perlu buru-buru, asalkan melihat Yaya nyaman bersamanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Masih banyak waktu. Selama Yaya tidak kemana-mana, Fang akan terus bersamanya. Dan Fang akan mengutarakan isi hatinya jika saatnya tiba.

Ah, mungkin tanpa donat merah pun, Fang masih bisa menikmati malamnya dengan bahagia. Bisa dipastikan tidurnya akan nyenyak malam ini.

Ah cinta, kenapa dia bisa terasa sangat membahagiakan?

.

.

.

 **A/N : Ujian, tugas numpuk, tapi aku malah nulis FF? Kalau tugas itu manusia, mereka pasti udah maki-maki aku karena nggak kusentuh. Tapi gimana dong? Godaan nulis FF ini emang besar banget.**

 **Well, setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya aku bisa bisa nulis mereka. Faya itu OTP pertama yang kayaknya sudah pudar. Lama banget rasanya enggak nulis mereka. Dan puas banget bisa nulis mereka sekarang. Yah, meski dengan cerita seadaanya.**

 **Ya. Ya aku tahu ini FF cocok buat Dance under the Rain. But, ide ini muncul begitu aku baca prompt 'Childhood Memories' gimana dong? BTW mereka disini masih kelas 3 SMA ya.**

 **Yudahlah, itu aja. Seenggaknya rasa penasaranku buat nulis mereka udah tuntas. Sekarang saatnya belajar!**

 **Semoga suka ya, hehe. Jangan lupa tinggalka jejak. Terimakasih sudah membaca~**

 **Fureene**


End file.
